Anakin no longer sees Ahsoka as just his padawan
by TheBlackBat69
Summary: This is a smut of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, Obviously set somewhere in the Clone Wars.


**Authors Note: Please enjoy guys and any feedback or requests is greatly appreciated.**

She slashed and cut at the air and smiled to her self as she listened to the whir and hum of her sabre. She continued to train, reflecting blaster bolts from the training droids and slicing and slashing objects that came flying from the walls. Her lightsabres whirred and spun as she did. She slashed through the final object in mid air before rolling and landing in front of her master.

Anakin smiled at her seemingly impressed with her current progress. "Nicely done snips but I've seen better than that" he chuckled to himself as Ashoka replied back "well it was certainly not you master. Now don't mind me I'm going to get ready for our next trip". "Ok snips" Anakin replied to her as she walked from the training ground and to her quarters.

Anakin decided to watch a recording of her training to see what could be improved as he waited on his apprentice. Whilst watching Anakin couldn't help but feel immense pride as he noticed how far she come in such a short time. Her latest technique seemed to be almost flawless. She had really grown into a powerful apprentice that would soon be a Jedi.

After he had finished watching the holoprojector Anakin made his way to Snips room curious as to what was taking her so long to get ready.

He made his way to the door and knocked, but after receiving no reply he became slightly worried as it wasn't too long ago that a group of bounty hunters had made their way into the temple.

He reached out to the force and unlocked the door to Ashoka's room, quickly swinging the door open and pouncing into the room his lightsabre at the ready.

But he halted in his tracks as there was no sign of anyone in the room except noises coming from the bathing chamber.

To be sure his apprentice wasn't in any sort of danger Anakin hid himself from the force so that no one would be able to sense him as he crept his way over to the slightly ajar door.

He peeked inside but couldn't see anything other than steam that wafted through the gap, so he decided to swing the door open and halted in his tracks.

He was startled by the sight that be fell him as it wasn't some gun hungry bounty hunter that greeted him but his apprentice completely naked and showering.

Once more Anakin was frozen in place as he was greeted by the sight of his naked padawan showering,

He was slightly ashamed of the urges that began to overwhelm him, but he couldn't look away from the sight before him and slightly closed the door to hide him from his padawan whilst giving him full view.

Ahsoka stood inside, her head tilted to the celling as she rubbed her body with her hands that slowly made their way lower and lower down her body.

She backed up to the wall and leaned against it, water still spraying all over her as she began to slowly message her wet pussy.

Her hands slid around the lips and ever so slightly over her clitoris.

As she continued to tease herself one of her hands made their way up her muscular body and began to message and pinch and play with her tits.

Anakin couldn't move his gaze at all from the sight before him and became overwhelmed by his urges and slipped his hands into his pants.

She began to finger her pussy, slowly sliding a finger in and out of it.

She continued played with her tits as she began to slowly finger her tight pussy.

Eventually Ashoka started using two fingers and began to slowly slide them in and out of her pussy, slowly gaining speed.

Then out of nowhere she raised her hand up as if to grab something.

Anakin quickly moved out of the way as a small purple dildo went flying past his head and into Ashoka's pussy.

Using the force Ashoka began to pound her tight pussy with the dildo, using one hand to continue playing with her tits and the other to rub the outside of her pussy.

Ashoka's moans of delight became louder and more frequent as the dildo pounded her tight orange pussy.

She began to moan and struggle for breath as her body tensed up and she let out a massive squeal before squirting her juices everywhere.

She let the dildo fall to the floor as she leaned over panting and Anakin who had yet to finish himself quickly realised he needed to leave.

He quickly rushed out of the chamber swinging the door shut and making his way to his own chamber to finish off, shame and guilt following him.

As Ashoka exited the shower she swore she heard a bang come from her main room but seeing nothing out of place she assumed she imagined it.

She quickly dressed, retrieved her lightsabres and made her way to the docking bay hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Once she arrived she was greeted by captain Rex, but she saw no sign of Anakin until several minutes later when he came rushing over to the now bordered cruiser.

"Where were you at master" she asked him a bit puzzled.

"I was no where that you need to know of snips" Anakin hurriedly said before making his way onto the star cruiser.

On their way to the planet on which their mission was locate she swore every now and then she would catch Anakin staring at her.


End file.
